rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Stranger
The Stranger is a character that is rarely seen, only seeming to show up in random locations with no apparent reason but to watch whatever may be happening. The creator, Raltin Avarr, only role-plays this character on very rare occasions. History Nothing is known of this strange person, for the shadowed figure never seems to talk nor interact with others, just stare at them from far away distances while often remaining concealed in a strange misting fog, usually only at night. The figure remains true to its role of observing others, as it never joins in on any activities that may be happening, and disappears without any explanation should any come close to it or try to include it in whatever events may be taking place at the time. It usually is only present for special occasions that draw its interest, most other times it observes the world through scrying from some unknown location; and those being watched can feel an ominous presence in the air when the figure's attention is on them. Very few have ever managed to interact with the figure, and those who have can attest that it is not something to be trifled with; having close calls with the warnings that the figure gives off that one should not approach. Whatever rare involvements this figure seems to contribute to Gielinor's history are ones that have no explanation as to the motives, but all hold danger for others with nothing but mystery as to what truly happened and how the figure was involved. Despite all the mysteries that seem to have no reason behind them; at the very core of these actions and events the figure is trying to achieve something, what that something really is will likely never be known, but the goal of it possesses and endows the figure. With all the mystery behind this figure and its strange behaviors, as well as its aversion to other beings, many consider it to be an undead creature or a demon, but these traits are also typical of another race. Unknown to all, the figure is not always present on Gielinor, and often leaves the plane for a much quieter one for solitude. The plane of Kethsi is a favored location; where the figure's form drifts in between the ruined buildings and under the falling ash across the desolate realm, much like as if it were a ghost that haunts those ruined halls. Appearance The figure is not likely human, standing nearly eight feet tall and being fairly robust. No skin nor any other identifying attribute can be seen, as the figure is entirely clad in heavy folds of cloth and leather, and the hood seems to have some sort of magical concealing enchantment; as nothing can be seen under the folds of the cowl but darkness. The figure also has a very large, wide and thick draping cloak which hangs over the back. Over all; the figure does not look like someone you would want to talk to. Personality Nothing is really known about this strange figure when it comes to its emotions, but they can be either icy cold or burning hot. Underneath it all is an anger mixed with a broiling frustration, caused by its age-long search to fulfill its one goal which has never been achieved. The figure considers all other beings as beneath it and inferior, having nothing but disdain for nearly everything. Other Information *This character seems to frequent Morytania more often than most other areas due to the constant strife and violence that ferments there, but can freely wander about the rest of Gielinor at its leisure. **This is because it finds vampyres as amusing and entertaining to watch. *It often avoids overly crowded areas, the more people there are the more agitated it seems to become. **This is due to the figure repressing a desire to kill. *For some reason, the mind of this character is impenetrable, not even a creature skilled at delving into the thoughts of others would be able to breach the chasm that is the figure's mind. **The figure is, however, able to mentally manipulate others with strange illusions. *Despite seeming calm and aloof, the figure is not the most mentally stable of individuals. Trivia *Despite the very little history this character has had; this is due to its only rare appearances, and has been around longer than what would at first appear; having been created in late 2012. Media burningvillage.jpg|One of the many things the figure likes to watch. Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Cursed